mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Daemon Spade
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A Name: Daemon Spade Origin: Katekyo Hitman Reborn Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: First Vongola Guardian of Mist, Mafia, Spiritual Entity Attack Potency: At least City-Block level+, likely much higher given his status as a First Generation Vongola Guardian | At least Town level+ '''via powerscaling, likely higher (Superior than most Vongola and Simon Guardians) | '''City level+ '''via powerscaling (Enma, prior to his awakening, could overpower Tsuna completely and crushed his Vongola Ring, Daemon is more than a match for VG Tsuna and Enma combined) Range: Several metres, a few kilometres with his illusions (His illusionary barrier can cover the whole Simon Island). Speed: '''Hypersonic+ |''' Hypersonic+''' | Massively Hypersonic (Stormed Vindicare prison in Italy and flew back to the Simon Island in a short amount of time) Striking Strength: Class K |''' Class K+''' | Class M+ Durability: At least City-Block level+, likely much higher | At least Town level+ '''via powerscaling (Took attacks from Yamamoto and Kaoru and was still fine) | '''Small Island level (Survived a full-powered XX-Burner from Tsuna and was able to still continue fighting), can also technically increase his durability by creating six clones of himself which reduces 1/6 of the damage he takes, his regeneration and being a spiritual entity also makes him very difficult to kill. Stamina: Large, able to compete with both Tsuna and Enma at one time Standard Equipment: A Scepter and Scythe, Daemon Spade's Devil Lens and a Deck of Cards | Simon Rings, Vongola Gears Intelligence: Extremely wise, cunning and manipulative, is also a skilled combatant Weaknesses: Illusions can still be broken out of with one of the following ways: to not believe that the illusion is real, to distract the illusionist so the illusion is broken, to break out of the illusions with pure brute force. Doesn't possess an actual body. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Manipulation over the Mist Flame attribute -Illusion Creation (High-level) (Daemon Spade's illusions are powerful enough to fool Tsuna's Hyper Intuition) -Ability to cancel illusions of others -Reality Warping with "real illusions" (After an illusion is created, it can be made real with Mist Flames, Daemon's "real" illusions are so good that he can even imitate the fighting style's of his opponents and their techniques) -Mind Control (Mid-level) -Ability to possess the bodies of others (his strength depends on the vessel he is possessing) -Can use nearly all the Shimon Rings -Teleportation through dimension hopping, Daemon can also use this ability to BFR opponents by sending them to his illusory world through his cards -Regeneration (At least Low - Mid, able to to heal fatal damage using the monster mouth that appears on his body by licking the wound) Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Mist Flame:' A Flame indigo in color. Mist Flames hold the ability of construction. Mist Flames are described as having a low density and, consequentially, a weak offensive power. Although, strong Mist Flames can even melt steel as stated by Genkishi. : '-Construction:' A special trait that makes the Mist Flames optimal to be used along with illusions, especially during the creation of Real Illusions. '-Normal Illusions:' An illusionist uses their psychic powers to make their enemy feel, see, hear, or smell things that aren’t there. Basically, every illusion is dealt through the mind. In the case of a first-class Illusionist, it's possible to even kill the enemy with illusions; for example, Chrome created an illusion of lava erupting and Viper (Mammon) said that if he had believed it was real for one second, he would have burned. This proves, however, that if the enemy is aware that they are experiencing an illusion, it will have no effect on them and does not exist. Normal illusions take control of fear and forces other people to be afraid. These illusions are powerful enough to even fool cameras. Unlike Genjutsu, these illusions can leave long-lasting harm. The moment you believe they exist, they become real. '-Real Illusions:' When an illusionist uses their illusions combined with the power of Mist Flames, they will create real illusions and the illusion will be experienced in reality. Daemon can use this ability to copy the abilities of his opponents. Daemon has shown the ability to copy the abilities associated with the Vongola Gears (see the respective pages of the Vongola Family to see what abilities Daemon Spade can make use of). '-Mind Control:' When he used this ability, a Spade symbol appeared on his right eye. The target of this technique will also have the same symbol on their eyes and their gaze will become empty, proving the mind control successful. While he controls someone with this ability, the Spade symbol will remain in his right eye. '-Possession:' He is able to possess people, using them as his vessel to interact with reality to keep existing for generations. This is most likely because he doesn't have any body to begin with because he's supposed to be dead. He is able to possess a body for extended periods of time and is able to feel pain. However, this possession also prevents him from using his full power, depending on the vessel he is possessing. (Such as when he was possessing Julie Katou, he said he could only use less than 10% of his usual power but was able to gain monstrous power after possessing Mukuro's body). ♦Fusion: 'After stealing Mukuro's Body, his soul has fused with it, giving him a monstrous power that shown from huge mouth and eyes that appeared from the body as well as many new attributes. He was able to use nearly all the Simon rings as well as the Vindice's power and Vongola Gears. During this fusion, the Spade symbol in his right eye also remains in it just like when he used it to control someone. : '•Warp Hole: After Fusing with Mukuro's body, he has gained the same attributes as Vindice and able to go to any places through the portal like Vindice do, capable of traveling from the Vindicare Prison to Simon Island within a matter of minutes. The aftershock of this technique destroys everything around him. This ability also allows him Category:Characters Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn